1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to bio active rocks and a method of making bio-active rocks, and more particularly to a process for impregnating rock with a bio-active chemical.
2. Background
Crushed rocks, porous lava rocks, gravel, pea gravel, river stone, flagstone, bricks, crushed bricks, ceramics, porcelain, wood strips and plastic strips are commonly used as landscaping materials around a building. These materials can be used as ground cover around bushes, to form walk ways, to form the border between areas of lawn and shrubbery, and to provide mulch around plants.
There are many chemicals which are commonly applied in the same areas where these landscaping materials are utilized. These chemicals can include herbicides to prevent the growth of grass in non-grassy areas, herbicides to prevent the growth of anything in certain areas, pesticides to kill insect populations, growth regulators to prevent germination or maturation, animal repellents to discourage cats, dogs, mice, etc., or fertilizers to release nutrients into the soil around plants. These chemicals can be applied in a variety of methods, including dripped through trickle irrigation systems, sprayed on the plants and the ground, deposited as granules on the ground with a time release capability, or inserted into the soil in chemical releasing stakes.
What is needed is a product which utilizes conventional materials of landscaping, such as rocks, lava stones, gravel, brick, ceramic, as a carrying agent and release site for bio active chemicals, such as pesticides, herbicides, growth hormones, repellents and fertilizers.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide landscaping materials made from rocks, lava stones, pea gravel, brick, crushed brick, flag stones, vermiculite, ceramic, porcelain, which can be utilized in landscaping environments and which are impregnated with, and which gradually release pesticides, herbicides, growth hormones, repellents or fertilizers selected by the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of impregnating the landscaping materials with a bio-active agent, such as pesticides, herbicides, fertilizers, repellents, or growth hormones.